what it takes to be happy
by Yonaka Alice
Summary: Karena terkadang, bukan hanya kata-kata saja yang dapat menjelma menjadi kata sungguhan. Kagura mencoba untuk memahami makna yang masih agak buram di balik tindakan Sougo, sementara Sougo sendiri dengan jelas dapat melihat betapa menyakitkannya "hari esok" yang Kagura panggul. /OkiKagu /Pra-Movie II


Ia masih ingat bagaimana raut gadis itu saat mereka memutuskan untuk mencoret nama kasus _Hilangnya Sakata Gintoki_ dan menggantinya menjadi _Kematian_ _Sakata Gintoki_.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana gadis itu hanya diam membeku—seolah seluruh persendiannya mati—sementara rekan kerjanya menangis habis-habisan saat mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan pemakaman kecil sebagai bentuk penghormatan terakhir pada Gintoki.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana gadis itu dengan emosional membentak Shimura Shinpachi di depan semua orang—semacam _kaupikir kau bisa menggantikan Gin-_ chan atau _jangan ganggu hidupku lagi_ —dan bagaimana gadis itu mati-matian menahan air mata melihat Shinpachi yang sama sekali tidak menyadari arti tersirat di balik kata-kata pedasnya—tidak. Shinpachi bahkan tidak ingin menyadarinya, dan _berpura-pura_ tidak menyadarinya.

Ia masih mengingat semuanya, berbagai macam ekspresi sang gadis masih terpatri dalam di dalam ingatannya—ia bahkan bertanya-tanya apa gadis itu sudah berhasil masuk alam bawah sadarnya. Ya, ia selalu mengingatnya.

Bagaimana ia menyaksikan Kagura yang mati-matian menelan paksa tangis, menguasai dirinya sendiri, lalu bangkit dan berjalan maju.

Dan yang paling bodohnya, ia hanya dapat **menyaksikan** nya tanpa mampu berada di sisi gadis itu—barang sekadar menggenggam tangannya atau memberi sebuah pelukan lembut pun, ia tak mampu.

Namun—

Okita Sougo barangkali ikut menahan nelangsa tatkala melihat Kagura berada di titik kehancurannya yang paling krusial.

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _All rights reserved. I don't take any commercial profit._

 _Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki._

 _ **WARNING**_

[ Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort ]

 _Super duper OOC, i've warned you man_. DLDR, klise dan sungguh amat sangat _chessy_.

 _Gloomy, setting_ tepat sesudah kepergian Gintoki, kemudian beberapa saat sebelum _Gekijouban Gintama: Yorozuya yo Eien Nare._

Terakhir, kesamaan ide harap maklum.

* * *

 **What It Takes To be Happy**

"— _in a situation when even what can be forgiven turns unforgiveable…_

… _it isn't only words that can turn into words."_

 **2016 © Yonaka Alice**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ditanya tentang apa hal yang paling Kagura benci, dengan mudah ia dapat menjawab: **sendirian**. Karena—kautahu. Perasaan saat kau menoleh ke berbagai arah hanya untuk mendapati kalau tak ada orang di sisimu—adalah perasaan yang mengerikan.

Tapi, kendati Kagura berkata benci, ia sudah cukup sering melewatinya. Singkat kata, ia sudah terbiasa sendirian.

Ia berada di dalam keadaan seperti itu pula ketika Gintoki dan Shinpachi menemukannya. Kedua pemuda itu bagai mengembalikan corak pada kehidupan Kagura. Mereka membiarkan Kagura merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga lagi. Kagura bisa memperlihatkan tawa lebar yang paling legit, tanpa ada rasa malu setitikpun. Walau terkadang banyak cekcok dan pertengkaran, Kagura bisa mengatakan hal ini dengan jelas— _ **aku menyayangi mereka.**_

Tapi kemudian, kebahagiaan itu hilang begitu saja.

Kalau boleh jujur, awalnya Kagura tidak berharap apa-apa pada mereka berdua. Karena toh pada akhirnya nanti ia akan sendirian juga. Tapi siapa yang sangka—walaupun ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hal yang terburuk sebelumnya—mereka dapat membuat Kagura menghancurkan setiap markas para cecunguk Edo habis-habisan dalam rangka usaha menahan kesedihan.

Tidak—Kagura tidak akan menangis begitu saja. Terakhir kalinya ia menangis pun sudah sangat lama.

Bahkan pada satu waktu di mana ia merasa begitu hancur sampai-sampai tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi, ia tidak menangis.

Kagura hanya diam, dengan tatapan mata tak memiliki sedikit kehidupan pun di dalamnya.

* * *

Saat itu Edo ditelan deru hujan, dan langitnya kelabu. Sougo benci jika harus pergi patroli di saat-saat seperti ini. Rasanya ingin bergelung saja di atas _futon_ dengan selimut tebal membungkus tubuh seharian. Sougo sempat berpikir untuk membolos—sekaligus membuat Hijikata naik darah dan mati lebih cepat—namun kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, setiap kali patroli kerjaannya pasti _**tidur**_ di bangku taman atau bertarung dengan Kagura. Jadi tidak bisa disebut sebagai patroli juga, sih. Tapi, di cuaca seperti ini jelas tidak mungkin ia tidur hujan-hujanan di bangku taman dan tidak mungkin juga ia mengajak ribut Kagura, lantaran gadis _yato_ itu sedang terpuruk—karena, kautahu, _"kematian"_ Gintoki.

—pada akhirnya, ia mengalah pada sanubarinya juga. Sougo memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam Shinsengumi dan meraih sebuah payung.

* * *

"... _China_? Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Kagura mengangkat wajah dari lututnya, hanya untuk mendapati Sougo berdiri semeter di depannya—menggenggam gagang payung yang terbuka menaungi dirinya.

Gadis itu terlihat menyedihkan. Meringkuk sendirian dengan kedua kaki naik ke bangku taman, ia memeluk lututnya erat seolah ingin ikut lenyap bersama air hujan yang jatuh melesap ke tanah. Sougo bertanya-tanya di mana anjing raksasa yang biasa menemani Kagura.

Sebelah hiasan rambut Kagura berguling entah ke mana—menyebabkan salah satu cepolannya terurai kisut hingga ke pundak, sementara satunya masih bertahan di atas kepala walaupun sepertinya tak lama lagi akan ikut terjatuh. Begitu pula dengan payung ungu kebanggaannya, tergeletak begitu saja di tanah dekat kaki bangku. Kagura sama sekali tak berniat mengambilnya kembali dan memayungi dirinya sendiri. Wajah dan bajunya kuyup—tentu saja.

Mata Kagura terlihat kosong, lesu dan tak ada ditemukan binar keceriaan lagi seperti yang biasa Sougo temukan di sana. Tidak—gadis itu tidak menangis, matanya tak membengkak dan hidungnya tak memerah. Kagura tidak menangis. Lebih tepatnya, ia sudah _tidak dapat_ menangis lagi.

Kedua bahu mungil Kagura bergetar, entah karena kedinginan atau terguncang—keduanya, barangkali. Ia berusaha menutupinya dengan memeluk bahunya sendiri, namun gagal.

"…bukan urusanmu." Kagura menjawab kecut. Suara cempreng itu kini terdengar pelan dan lemah. Pemiliknya membuang muka. "Jadi, apa maumu, bocah sialan? Aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung."

Sougo menyipitkan mata atas jawaban lawan bicaranya yang kelewat sarkastis. Sungguh, ia ingin bertanya bagaimana bisa Kagura masih berusaha memaki Sougo padahal gadis itu sudah hancur sampai sebegininya. Namun saat itu pula ia mengurungkan niat. Pertama, hanya ada satu alasan di baliknya. Kedua, ia tak ingin menyakiti hati Kagura dengan mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi. Terakhir, jika ia benar-benar melakukannya maka ia tidak bersikap seperti dirinya yang sadistis. Jaga _image_ , Sougo.

Jadi—

"Kau memilih menangis di tempat seperti ini, _china_? Heh, ternyata makhluk _ama_ sepertimu bisa bersedih juga. Tidak kusangka kau selemah ini."

Dalam sekejap, Sougo mendapati rasa ngilu yang begitu hebat menguasai pipi kanannya, lalu rasa itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh diikuti dengan dinginnya tetes demi tetes air hujan.

"…!"

Kagura meninjunya.

Sougo terpelanting menabrak tong sampah di arah jatuhnya. Payungnya ikut terlempar entah ke mana. Pria itu merutuk dalam hati, mengapa gadis Tiongkokitu harus membuatnya menabrak tong sampah? Tapi toh—biarlah. Ia _memang_ sengaja membuat Kagura menonjoknya.

Susah payah, pria yang menjabat sebagai kapten divisi satu Kepolisian Shinsengumi itu bangkit dan mengusap wajahnya. Ia meringis sesaat. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung hilang, Sougo menyempatkan diri untuk memamerkan seringai.

Di sisi lain, Kagura bernafas panjang pendek. Kepalan tangannya masih terangkat—namun perlahan, ia turunkan hingga bergelayut di sisi pinggangnya. Tungkainya gemetar, gadis itu terlihat bisa terjatuh kapanpun juga. Sougo tak berniat membantu. Ia yakin Kagura masih bisa berdiri. Justru karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal ini.

"SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU, SIH?!" Kagura membentak, mengeluarkan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki hanya untuk satu teriakan itu. "Kaudatang hanya untuk cari gara-gara denganku?! Sudah kubilang aku tak berniat meladenimu hari ini! Kau ini tuli atau apa, brengsek?!"

Gadis itu masih saja bersikap temperamental. Terang-terangan menghajar siapapun yang dianggap melecehkan harga dirinya.

"…khe, kaubilang tak ingin bertarung. Tapi apa ini? Kau jelas-jelas meninjuku tepat di wajah," sahut Sougo dengan suara serak. Kalimat ini jelas-jelas memprovokasi Kagura, karena tepat sesudah Sougo mengucapkannya, ia langsung berlari menuju pria penyandang marga Okita itu secepat kilat—hendak menghadiahkannya beberapa jotosan lagi.

"Kh!" Sougo sedikit meringis tatkala kepalan Kagura kembali beradu dengan wajahnya. Meninggalkan lebam dan membuat ujung bibir Sougo sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Dilihatnya gadis yang kini menindih tubuhnya yang bersender pada tong sampah. Ya ampun, gadis ini benar-benar brutal. Kagura _benar-benar_ menonjok dengan membabi buta.

Namun mau bagaimanapun juga, seperti yang sudah ia katakan tadi, kali ini Sougo memutuskan untuk tidak membalas Kagura (meskipun ia sudah sangat gatal ingin mengangkat gadis itu dan melesakkan kepalanya ke tong sampah). Biarkan saja Kagura memukulinya hingga lega—asal ia tak bersikap selemah ini lagi di depan Sougo.

Hanya untuk kali ini saja.

Sougo meludahkan darah yang terkumpul di dalam mulutnya saat ia tak sengaja menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Kagura berhenti memukulnya setelah beberapa lama bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu. Nafas gadis itu terengah-engah, alisnya menukik tajam dan giginya bergemeletuk. Andai ada orang yang dapat melihatnya saat ini, otang itu pasti akan menyimpulan: _Kagura benar-benar kacau_.

Sesaat, hanya keheningan yang terdengar bersuara ditemani derasnya hujan menghujam aspal.

"…merasa lebih baik?" Sougo merasa tenaganya terkuras habis hanya dengan mengucapkan tiga kata dan berusaha menyeringai—hei, kaupikir tinjuan seorang _yato_ itu setara dengan manusia biasa? Setelah ini Sougo akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa apa ada tulang yang patah, masih untung ia hanya patah-patah tulang setelah dengan tololnya menyerahkan diri untuk dihajar habis-habisan oleh seorang _yato_.

"K—" Permata biru Kagura beradu intens dengan berlian merah milik Sougo, gadis itu melebarkannya kaget. "…kau ini bodoh, ya?"

"B-bicaralah sesukamu," rintih lawan bicaranya seraya mengganti seringai yang ia tampilkan menjadi seulas senyum—lembut. Sougo membawa tangannya naik hingga menyentuh helaian jingga yang lepek karena basah, kemudian beralih menjadi usapan lembut pada pucuknya.

Luka-luka Sougo terasa perih bukan main tatkala dibelai rerinaian hujan. Tapi—ayolah, ia sudah menghadapi berbagai macam situasi yang mengerikan sebagai anggota Shinsengumi. Lagipula Sougo yakin, luka yang ia miliki tak sebanding dengan luka di hati Kagura. Ia berani berkata seperti ini karena ia sendiri sudah mengalami apa yang gadis itu rasakan. Perasaan di mana kau hanya ingin menghancurkan dunia ini, meluluhlantakkannya habis-habisan, membumihanguskan dunia yang _tega_ merenggut orang yang kausayangi. Dan percayalah, itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Sadis." Kagura berujar lirih. Sebagai balasan, Sougo menempatkan tangan besarnya di atas tangan mungil Kagura, menggenggamnya lembut. Buku-buku jari Kagura memerah, menandakan betapa kerasnya ia mengepal sedari tadi. Sougo menerka kuku-kuku tajam gadis itu sudah berhasil melukai telapaknya.

"…menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi tanpa Gin- _chan_?"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan tentang hari esok jika kau tidak ingin memikirkannya."

Sougo tahu jelas apa yang dipikirkan Kagura. Walaupun ia benci mengakuinya, ia dan Kagura agak mirip. Semenjak kematian Mitsuba, ia belajar menerima. Karena masalahnya di sini, _barangsiapa bisa menerima, maka ia bisa melupakan_. Sougo tidak melupakan Mitsuba. Ia _**menerima**_ dan terus bergerak maju ke depan, kendati sebenarnya waktu itu ia merasa tak sanggup menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan tanpa sang _ane-ue_.

"Kalau begitu… k-kalau besok itu tidak ada…" Parau, kata-kata Kagura meluncur keluar, deras mengalahkan air hujan. Gadis itu bahkan tak repot-repot menahan resonansi di dalamnya. "…aku …boleh aku—"

"—menangis?"

Suara Kagura dan Sougo bersatu padu di bawah aliran hujan—seiring mereka melanjutkan kalimat Kagura berbarengan.

"…ya."

—untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun, tangis Kagura meledak begitu saja.

* * *

Kagura membiarkan dagunya bertopang pada kedua tangannya. Semilir angin membelai lembut surai yang mencuri warna dari senja miliknya. Debu berterbangan bersama udara yang sudah sangat tercemar, senada sekali dengan kelabu yang kini mendominasi langit bertahtakan puing kota di ujung kehancuran. Gadis itu—atau wanita?—memutuskan untuk membiarkan anjingnya, Sadaharu, tidur sejenak di tempat mereka menetap atas hadiah dari kerja keras anjing dewa itu menemani Kagura menendang bokong para pengacau Edo. Sementara sang pemilik sendiri memilih bersantai di pinggir jembatan sungai _Kabuki-cho_. Dulunya kawasan ini terkenal ramai karena pemandangan yang indah dapat dilihat dari sini—kau bahkan bisa memandang bangunan kokoh nan megah kastil. Namun, sejak saat _itu_ terjadi, nyaris tidak pernah dideteksi lagi keberadaan seorang persona pun di sini—kecuali Kagura yang sampai sekarang rutin mengunjungi tempat ini hanya untuk menyegarkan pikirannya atau bahkan sekadar bernostalgia.

Empat tahun berlalu sejak Gintoki meninggalkannya.

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak Shinpachi tak mau melihat wajahnya lagi.

Dua tahun berlalu sejak pemerintahan Edo runtuh.

Setahun berlalu sejak dunia ini perlahan-lahan terlumat habis, hanya menyisakan daerah-daerah kumuh penyebar penyakit.

Semenjak kematian Gintoki—jika ia bisa menyebutnya begitu—Kota Edo berubah drastis seratus delapan puluh derajat. Penyebab utamanya antara lain karena… hal _itu_.

 _White Plague_ —wabah putih.

Penyakit gila itu mewabah di penjuru kota. Mencemari sel demi sel dalam tubuh manusia, berkembang pesat hingga akhirnya membunuh sang pemilik itu yang memiliki uang, kabur dan pindah ke planet lain. Mereka yang tidak memiliki uang, tinggal. Lebih dari cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa egoisnya manusia.

Dan berita buruknya, Shimura Tae adalah salah satu korban.

…

Kagura tidak tahu harus menangis meraung-raung di depan kakak perempuan Shinpachi yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri—atau tertawa keras-keras melihat keterpurukan pemuda _samurai_ yang kini sudah menjadi salah satu musuh bebuyutannya juga. Pada akhirnya, ia membuang jauh-jauh gengsinya dan memilih pilihan pertama. Di saat Shinpachi tidak ada, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun juga Otae adalah _anego_ yang paling ia sayangi, Kagura tak sampai hati untuk menertawakan kondisinya. Meskipun sebenarnya yang ingin ia tertawakan adalah Shinpachi, secara tidak langsung itu berarti menertawakan Otae juga. Ayolah, Kagura tidak sebejat itu—bahkan kalau boleh jujur, setengah mati pula ia merindukan Shinpachi yang dulu. Shinpachi yang perhatian, Shinpachi yang otomatis menjadi seorang _tsukkomi_ di berbagai suasana, Shinpachi yang mirip ibu-ibu beranak sepuluh. Betapa Kagura merindukan hari-hari di mana ia, Gintoki, dan Shinpachi tertawa lebar bak orang bodoh bersama-sama. Si pemuda culun yang kini berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu memperbaiki penampilannya dan mulai bertindak sok keren di manapun ia berada. Ya, Kagura merindukan _**kacamata**_ Shinpachi _yang dulu_.

Kagura sendiri sudah banyak berubah. Ia mengganti _cheongsam_ merah mudanya menjadi yang baru dengan alasan kesempitan. Fabrik putih dengan motif ombak khas Gintoki di pangkalnya itu mencetak lekuk tubuh Kagura—yang merupakan perwujudan dari kesempurnaan—dengan sangat lihai, membuatnya bak air terjun yang tercurai di antara ngarai. Ia juga memutuskan untuk berhenti mengenakan logat anehnya dan mulai mencoba bersikap anggun. Kagura bahkan memutuskan untuk mengganti gaya rambut _double bun_ yang sudah menjadi salah satu _trademark-_ nya sehari-hari dengan _single bun_ di mana ia mencepol hanya satu sisi dan membiarkan sisanya terurai indah.

Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, Shinsengumi bubar bersamaan dengan dibekuknya Kondo Isao, Katsura Kotarou, dan Hiraga Gengai atas tindakan konyol mereka yang dianggap kriminalitas oleh warga setempat. Kota ini benar-benar hancur tanpa adanya kehadiran polisi yang bertugas menegakkan hukum (dengan kehadiran dua Yorozuya yang saling bermusuhan pun tetap saja tak dapat membuat keadaan menjadi seperti dulu). Anggotanya ada yang tetap tinggal dan mengikut Hijikata Toshirou—yang kini berkerja sama dengan musuh bebuyutan mereka dulu, pengganti pemimpin _joui_ pemberontak yang Katsura tinggalkan (tebak siapa? Elizabeth), dalam rangka usaha membebaskan masing-masing pemimpin kedua belah pihak yang tertangkap—Kondo dan Katsura.

Lalu, ada juga soal bocah sialan itu.

Kagura sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Sougo sejak Shinsengumi bubar. Mereka sudah pernah berpisah sebelum ini, namun waktu itu ia masih menganggap Sougo sebagai bocah sialan yang multifungsi—selain sasaran latihan ia juga menjadi samsak tinju yang baik. Namun waktu itu Shinsengumi masih belum bubar. Dan mengingat betapa batunya kepala Sougo, Kagura menerka anak bungsu keluarga Okita itu merantau untuk memperkuat diri atau semacamnya.

…merantau? Bagaimana kalau… ia sudah mendapatkan wanita di perjalanannya?

"Tidak mungkin!"

Kagura tiba-tiba memekik tanpa alasan. Merah alami tersapu di kedua pipi seraya ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. _Itu bukan urusanku, sialan. Memangnya aku peduli kalau bocah sialan itu dengan sialannya menikah dan mendapat seorang wanita sialan?_

…Ah, dia sudah berkata "sialan" lebih dari tiga kali.

Kagura menelengkan kepalanya. Hanya dengan menyelami pikirannya sendiri seperti ini saja ia sudah merasa seperti memikul beban semua orang di dunia. Gadis itu menatap riak di sungai yang sekarang sudah agak menghitam, menatap sehelai daun melayang turun dan menyentuh permukaannya. Kagura tahu cepat atau lambat ia pasti menyadari kalau perasaannya pada Sougo bukanlah sekadar _rival_ dalam hal adu kekuatan atau tetek-bengek semacam itu. Perasaan yang ia miliki _**jauh**_ lebih dalam, lebih kompleks, dan lebih rumit dari yang ia sangka.

"Hei, apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana atau kau hanya kurang kerjaan saja?"

Dengan kurang ajarnya suara sialan itu masuk mencemari indera pendengarannya sekilas sebelum Kagura merasakan presensi seseorang di balik punggung. Pria itu mengeratkan topi jerami yang melingkupi kepalanya, kemudian menempanempatkan dirinya di samping Kagura dengan gaya sambil lalu seakan mereka tidak pernah berpisah selama bertahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ia bahkan ikut-ikutan melongok ke sungai.

Kagura menegang sejak mendengar suara si bocah sialan yang kelihatannya tak berubah. Namun kali ini, suara itu memang sudah mejadi setingkat lebih teduh dan menenangkan—Kagura tidak sudi mengakuinya, tentu saja. Merasa sedikit tidak yakin, Kagura memutuskan untuk meliriknya tajam. Masakah dengan kebetulan sekali orang itu kembali ke Edo begitu saja? Setelah bertahun-tahun? Sewaktu Kagura tengah—uhuk—memikirkannya, pula. Namun keraguan itu hanya berlangsung sekilas sebelum manik _azure-_ nya melebar menangkap sosok pria itu.

"Kau—"

Orang itu datang dengan cengiran lebar bermain di kurva bibirnya.

* * *

Dalam jangka waktu dua atau tiga tahun, seseorang benar-benar bisa berubah. Salah satu contoh nyatanya tak pelak lagi adalah dirinya sendiri; dan pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang kini berdiri di sisinya.

Oh, keparat itu memanjangkan rambutnya dan mengikatnya menjadi satu di belakang—apakah dia mencoba untuk bersikap sok keren? Seragam Shinsengumi yang dulu menjadi simbol kebangaannya kini sudah berganti menjadi _hakama_ merah berbawah putih dan syal panjang berwarna kusam (menandakan betapa jeleknya selera orang itu dalam berpakaian, Kagura bersumpah akan mengejeknya setelah ini) yang melilit lehernya. Dilihat dari mana pun, orang ini **jelas-jelas** berusaha membuat penampilannya menjadi keren.

"Kau melihat kotoran? Untuk apa kau memandangi kotoran? Apa kau akhirnya menyadari bahwa kau satu spesies dengan mereka? Ya ampun _china_ , setelah selama ini—"

Tanpa tedeng apalagi aling-aling segala, Kagura segera mencengkram bahu Sougo dan membalik tubuhya kuat-kuat hingga pria itu jatuh tercebur ke dalam sungai penuh limbah.

Kagura menyeringai keji—hei, sebenarnya di sini yang lebih pantas dijuluki Sadis siapa sih. "Benar sekali, sekarang ada satu kotoran **besar** yang mengambang."

Miris. Sudah bau, bulukan, banyak sesuatu yang mengambang lagi. Sougo merasa ia ingin melempar Kagura ke jurang. "Sialan—untuk apa kaulakukan hal itu, _China_ brengsek?! Kau—"

Kagura hanya memasang cengiran lebar di atas makian Sougo, dan hal itu berhasil memangkas perkataan sang lelaki. Kedua kelereng mata Sougo melebar, seolah ingin meyakinkan apakah pemilik senyum manis nan menawan itu benar-benar bocah ingusan teman ributnya dulu.

"—akhirnya kau kembali juga, sampah. Kita lihat, apa kau sudah cukup kuat untuk mengalahkanku?"

* * *

 **~Fin.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Anjir, 3k isinya keju sama OOC semua. Yha. Apa-apaan itu Sougonya.

Ehm, jadi… saya baru di fandom Gintama. Dan, yaw, saya cinta OkiKagu. Ini pertama kalinya otp saya ada yang naik kapal _mayor_ jadi saya bahagia sekali kya #tebarbunga

Fyi, penampilan OkiKagu di adegan pertama itu bayangin aja yang TimeSkip! _Arc_. Cuma Okita gapake jubah, kan norak kalo itu dipake ke mana-mana (lol). Terus yang adegan kedua, ya yang di movie keduanya. Mereka kok OOC sekali ya astaga, karena kan saya mikir Kagura udah sedikit lebih dewasa, jadi harusnya dia udah bisa bedain yang mana cinta sama lawan jenis sama yang mana cinta platonik biasa, kan (?)

Sejak saya ngetik fanfik ini saya benar-benar merasa mengkejukan (?) mereka berdua dan hanya menyampah di tengah-tengah fanfik para _author_ lain. Gilak, kejunya asin bener. Aku hanyalah segumpal sampah, _senpai._

Nah jadi curhat kan. Mari kita sudahi dulu, deh. Omong-omong di bawah ada _omake._ Yang sudah gatel pengen pergi ya wes silahkan pergi (?) Yang kurang kerjaan silahkan _scroll_ ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

.

Seorang wanita berumur sembilan belas tahun dan seorang pria berumur dua puluh tiga tahun berjalan bersisian.

Keduanya babak belur.

"…hei." Kagura mencoba untuk membuka percakapan.

"Apa," tanggap Sougo seadanya, ia mengusap pipi kanannya yang lebam parah akibat bogem mentah dari Kagura—cih, gadis itu benar-benar seorang monster.

"Kau, traktir aku minum."

"Haaah—? Kenapa harus aku? Jangan bercanda. Lagipula memangnya bocah ingusan sepertimu kuat minum-minum? Bisa-bisa aku dituduh telah membuat anak di bawah umur mengonsumsi alkohol."

Urat-urat kemarahan membentuk perempatan di dahi Kagura, "Umurku sudah sembilan belas tahun, bego. Kau ini buta atau tidak bisa melihat, hah?"

"Keduanya sama saja, dasar _China_ bodoh sinting."

"Rasis," ungkap Kagura singkat.

"Dari dulu."

"Tidak sopan pada wanita." Memutuskan untuk mengganti ejekan.

Sougo tertawa tertahan, "Pfft—memangnya kau cewek?"

"Gelandangan berkuda poni."

Sepertinya kali ini mempan. "Diam kau, balon."

"Kenapa balon."

Sougo menunjuk dada Kagura. Tak lama kemudian sang _yato_ terkesiap dengan gaya paling berlebihan sedunia dan menjambak rambut Sougo keras-keras. Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perkelahian di tengah jalan.

* * *

…yah, segitu aja sih. /watados/ eniwei, _see ya in my next work!_

 **Regards,**

 **Yonaka Alice.**


End file.
